Revelation
by Abz bee
Summary: Dean realises how much of a blind idiot he'd been about his angel. One-shot Destiel. Extremely fluffy and love. X


So... Uh, hey... Its been a while huh? Okay, while is a bit of a huge fucking understatement because its been like months. I am a shitty person I know. What sucks most is that I don't even have an excuse Imm just really fucking lazy okay and I struggled to create anything at all okay. I sat down and just the page was blank and I just couldn't fill it. So yeah. I'm not dead. Love you guys and thanks for putitng up wi my peice of shit writing

Okay so I wrote this story in like a day. It sucks and is extermely fluffy. Not been beta'd or anything so its crap. Sorry. Just basically Dean realising how much he wants to sex Cas, duh. Okay enjoyxxx

It had come as a shock really. An electrical shock in Dean's system, rearranging everything that made sense in his brain connected to his friend. Suddenly everything blue was his eyes, anything black was his wings, all things beautiful his smile. Suddenly everything was right and Dean was in love.

You'd expect something like that would occur in a life or death situation, or when hope had been restored after a battle won. Maybe after a sensual night or a romantic picnic under the stars.

What really triggered the earth shattering realisation that Dean was in fact in love with Cas was something much more plain and ordinary than one would expect in the lives as demon hunters.

Dean had just woken up, startled awake once again by violent thoughts of vampires and wraiths like so many nights before. Waking up in a cold sweat was almost a comfort now; if he could wake up from a dream, then anything truly there would surely have him on his feet, knife in hand, in seconds. Once awake and in control of his breathing after the nightmare Dean clawed his way out of the sheets cocooning him, meandering his way like a mindless zombie to the kitchen, where the promise of freshly brewed coffee tugged at his sleep softened mind. On his steps towards the room Dean heard the sound of raucous laughter filling the hallways.

When he arrived at the kitchen he raised his head to see Sam and Cas standing beside each other, leaning against the kitchen counter, Sam clutching his sides as he guffawed uncontrollably. Cas looked simply livid, staring at the microwave with his accusatory gaze narrowed dangerously. The microwave door was open and a plate of bacon inside sat beside a metal fork. Sam continued to snicker even after he'd seen Dean enter the room.

"Wha's going on?" Dean slurred sleepily, rubbing his slightly sleep crusted eyes lazily as he spoke to gain a better look at the situation.

"C-Cas... He, uh," Sam took a moment to wipe at the tear tracks running down his face, still giggling mildly, "Cas put a fork in the microwave. I ran in when I heard sparks and yanked the damn thing open."

Dean cast an eye over to Cas who had now swapped his angered gaze from the microwave to Sam, accusing Sam silently of snitching on his accident. He eventually raised his view to Dean instead, eyes widening comically having been caught. It reminded Dean of the looks family dogs always gave upon doing something wrong in all the family comedies he'd seen. Cas swallowed audibly, turning his frame slightly to point at the microwave.

"I didn't expect the metal to spark like that." He explained. "I'm sorry for any injury to the machine." He then cast another fury-filled glance to said microwave before returning his eyes to Dean.

To see Cas so apologetic at such silly circumstances brought a bubble of laughter to Dean's lips. The situation just seemed so ridiculous that laughter kept on escaping him until both Winchesters were giggling weakly at the angel, who stood feeling very stupid still as both brothers curled over, holding their stomachs in glee and laughter-induced pain. Dean stumbled forward when Sam lay a huge paw on his shoulder for balance, causing Dean to clutch Cas' shoulder for balance also on shaky limbs.

Dean wiped a tear from under his eyelash with his thumb, a single cough of barely concealed laughter leaving him again. Cas now looked sour, his bottom lip pouted out childishly and his arms crossed over his front as he stared resolutely at the door frame.

Dean watched Castiel looking so oddly human filled with obvious embarrassment and that's when the feeling hit. It warmed him, filling out to the tips of his fingers and the toes of his feet. A more reserved and genuine smile took over Dean's features instead. He took a moment to look over Cas. His bed-head, his eyes, his scruff that had yet to be shaved off. He must of only gotten up a short while ago, judging by the old pyjamas that hung off his frame still. But more than anything else, were his eyes. Dean remembered all the times in danger or disaster when they stared at each other. Eyes that chilled Dean yet warmed him to the very core also. Eyes that had seen the birth of creation, the first sunset, the rise and fall of Rome, the burying of bones and birthing of babies. And now they stared at Dean, who still felt light-headed from his revelation that he'd do anything for this weird little angel thanks to this love. Cas had always been there, and he'd always done what he thought was best even when it wasn't for him. Cas was an anchor, something that managed to settle the crap-storm that circled continually around them all. Cas and Sam were the only two people who remained when Dean felt cold. It wasn't about being alone anymore, it was about not wanting to see a world without either of the two most important creations in and out of all time.

So really he wasn't to blame when he shot forward and pecked Cas on the lips, and uttered "I love you man" as he pulled away, his hand still laying on the no-longer angel's shoulder. The gravity of the situation hit like a train as Dean realised his actions, taking two measured steps away from Cas and Sam (who had stopped snorting in favour of letting disbelief paint his features) in horror.

"I-I... Eh, crap. Cas, I-"

"You... Kissed me." Shock was plastered on Castiel's face. Typical; the moment Dean realised all of this he also ruined it.

"I... I guess so." Dean would've loved to say he was man enough to stay and tell Cas why he'd kissed him, what he meant to him, and that he'd love more than anything to do it again. But instead he continued to back away, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. As soon as he felt the doorway dig into his beck he turned and fled through it, running towards his room. It didn't matter how he sorted this out later because right now all that mattered was not dealing with the shock in Cas' eyes. Crap.

Cas still stared in disbelief after Dean's exit when Sam laughed uncomfortably.

"Sam... Does your brother often kiss friends?" Cas questioned. Sam could've laughed, but Cas look so lost he held it back to a barely concealed grin.

"You've known him for years Cas... He doesn't just... Kiss anyone for no reason." Sam reasoned.

"Then why-"

"Why don t you go ask him?" Sam proposed. Cas stood for a moment, as if debating his options, before squaring his shoulders and marching from the living room, towards Dean's room.

If later, when the click of a lock snapped from Dean's bedroom door, and music began playing loudly to cover any mysterious bumps of furniture and gruff noises, then Sam would only plant himself in the garage (the furthest part of the bunker from Dean's room) and surf the internet for cases until Zeppelin couldn't be heard anymore. He'd never felt happier for the two blind idiots.


End file.
